The Morning After True Conclusion
by fanfaction
Summary: The Conclusion to my last stroy, rated M for some Lemon, the reason for the "/" is that i can't seem to get spaces to register so just ignore them. The reason for having some parts in French is to keep the authenticity alive since Seychelles is French, its translated after it so don't complain unless you have a reason. The stuff at the bottom was my attempt at writing FanFaction


**Here it is at last, the conclusion to my story, chapter 5.  
This is a none profit, fan made fanfiction, Hetalia & its rights are al reserved Hidekaz Himaruya**

/

**Previously**

"You think I'm to old to keep up with you" he said slyly edging his head nearer to her  
"Hmm, you would brake a hip, vieil homme(old man)"  
"We will see about that" he said not braking the eye contact they shared.  
"We will, will we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
**Continued**  
Both England & Seychelles had edged the faces closer to each other during there

argument, their was now as little as 5 centimetres between their faces

/

"_Guess what monsieur(mister) Kirkland…" _she whispered, bringing herself closer to him, suddenly she goes back into the rails & using her hands pulls herself up from behind her so she's sitting on the rails, her waist becomes equal to the level of his eye as she does so.

/

"Well, you have to travailler(work)for what you want" she said mockingly to the bushy browed nation.

"What I haven't worked enough yet" he said half jokingly, half serious.

He then moves his hands toward her waist, gripping them to pull himself up, once he's at her level he slowly drops her down on her back, he lifts himself over the bars and drops into a position where he's kneeling over her with her thin figure in-between his knees.

/

"This something like you had in mind Sey" he asks playfully.

"Hmm, not exactement(exactly)"

"Then what-" suddenly she darted her little hands over to him, grabbing the side of his bare chest, he brought him down so their faces were closer together.

/

He was still in only his union Jack town, which was still tied, round his waist & she still wore nothing but a shirt and men's boxer, both of which belonged to him.

/

"_I wanted to be on top Cher"_ She purred into his ear causing him to shudder, having her warm breath on his ear was too much for him and he couldn't help letting out one little gasp.

/

-Crap, please let it be that she didn't bloody hear that-

/

***smirk*** "Oh did I cause that Arthur, that little gémissement(groan)?" she asked slyly with a smirk, "me demande(Wonder) what else I can do, lets explorer(explore) together" she said with a devilish smile.

"What a mean girl, you really do remind me of Francis"

"Hmm, I'll take that as a compléter(complement

Then she started to close the gap between them, but before she could, he did.

/

She opened her eyes in shock when it happened though she didn't know why, his lips were surprisingly soft & he seemed to be going gentle with her for his standards.

He added more pressure into the kiss & she obliged to it as she also went deeper into it.

/

But out of nowhere he pulled back a little, she looked at him blank faced.

"Why did you arrêter(stop)?"

"Seychelles I… I want you to know… about last night…" he said looking away from her, tilting his head as he did while a faint blush formed across his cheeks.

"What is it Arthur"

Suddenly he looked back into her beautiful eyes and smiled, he said to her "I don't regret a thing"

/

He didn't really know what to expect as her face went blanker still, becoming void of emotion.

***Smile*** "Arthur, does it look like I regretter(regret) anything"

"I guess not but you're a bit of a love- bipolar with these things"

"Oh really, well your going to have to accepter(accept) that about me, monsieur Kirkland"

/

With that he brought himself closer again, connecting their lips as he did so, this time he deepened the kiss straight away, not wasting time.

She closed her eyes to fully experience the sensation, shutting down one of her senses to heighten another as it were.

/

She then felt her lips being felt by a foreign object, he had began to lick her bottom lip through the kiss, as to knock the door before entering.

She opened her mouth to his tongue, but still met him with attack as she moved her tongue to attack his upon entry.

/

The feeling of their tongues battling each other, locking & wrapping around the other felt magnificent, as he couldn't before, she couldn't resist the urge to moan.

/

He slid his left hand around her head, he gripped the back of her head as to push her a little & bring himself closer in the process while the other went around her back, her hands had also wondered, her right had gone around his back & brought him closer & her left felt his chest.

/

He broke the kiss once again & moved his head to her right ear, he began to nibble on the lobe before bringing his tongue, fresh from its last adventure to her daith (search for visual aid, I no I had to when writing).

/

"***Moan*** Arthur you ***Breath in*** ne s'arrêtent pas(Don't stop)"

His left hand then crept to her chest, tracing the clothing as it did before settling down on her left breast, small though they may have been he still found them satisfying, he gripped the part of her lightly before slightly intensifying his grip.

/

"Arthur ***moan* **please… oh Mon Dieu (Oh God)"

His other hand then slivered from behind her back, over her right breast then went north to the buttons that kept her shirt together.

He unfastened the buttons * let the shirt slide open for him to see its content that no other had ever gazed upon before.

Once again he placed one of his hands on one of the clomps of flesh

"Eager I see"

"Yes well I think I have been waiting enough" England said, speaking his mind.

He then trailed his other hand down to the only clothing she had on left on.

"Now, lets see how good you really are Seychelles

/

"Wait Arthur… do you have protection (Well that's French anyway)

"Is their a need, nations can't get pregnant… I think"

"I think the can Arthur, Allemagne(Germany) & Prusse(Prussia) are brothers (Shut up, yes they are) how do you think they were né(born), or you for that matter.

"I assume that ne means born"

"You would be corriger (correct)"

"I guess your correct but I don't have anything so…"

"Well I guess you will have to get some demain(tomorrow)"

"But-"

"Aucun(No)buts Arthur, if you still want to do quelque chose(something) then we could… you know, like Allemagne et en Italie (Germany & Italy & yes… I meant that)

"I guess but I'm not in the mood for that today"

"Ok you can go out in the matin(Morning) & buy some & get me 'the pill' while your at it"

"But… I don't… I,I…. I'm a man, you really expect me to know where to get them"

"Oh fine, I'll come with you"

"But then people would see us buying those things & think that were, well doing it"

"How contondant(blunt)"

"You know, if we were to… disregard the safety for one night then we could-"

"Arthur theirs a reason for you l'âge adolescent(teenage) pregnancy rating.

"… ow, that was a bit below the belt… speaking of below the belt, you could give me a blo-" before he could finish she had hit him in the stomach.

"Not ce soir(tonight), your become like papa Francis"

"Uhh, fine I'll wait but apart from having to wait another 24 hours to actually do it with you and be conscious what am I getting out of this"

"Were going to… comment voulez-vous dire(_how would say it)_, shag"

"… I'm not Austin powers you know"

"He was British wasn't he"

"HE WASN'T EVEM BLOODY REAL"

"But he was British"

"You can't win with you"

"I'm a women"

"More like a little girl"

"That makes you a pervert old man"

***smirk & laugh*** "I guess your right Seychelles"

"Why are you laughing"

"I love you Seychelles, I love your personality, your wit, your stubbiness-"

"Je t'aime trop" she said with a jolt of excitement.

"What?"

"I said… I love you too"

/

"So… were dating now… right" asked the Green eyed man to his well tanned companion, "Yeah… lets call it that"

"You sure you don't want to tell anyone yet"

"No, not right now, when the time comes… we will tell people, but not yet"

/

Eventually, their relationship was exposed, but that's another story, for another time.

/

THE END

/

**Thanks for reading, this has been my first real fanfiction, I hope it won't be my last, please review, tell me the good points & bad points if you will.**

**Thank you, this story was brought to you by**

**l _l A _**

**l l / \ l l_**

**l l_ / \ l _ l **

**l _l / _\ l l l l**

**l l / \ l l l l**

**l_l / \ l_l l _l**

**l _l A / _ \ / \ l_**

**l l / \ l / \_\ /\ / _ \ l l_ l l _ l**

**l l_ / \ l l_ / \ l l l _ l**

**l _l / _\ l _l / _\ l l_ l**

**l l / \ l l / \ \ \ l**

**l_l / \ l l / \ \_\ l_l l l_l l _l**


End file.
